


Under The Mistletoe

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set immediately after the Christmas 2018 episode (which is available on Crave or found on the 'net!), Wayne watches as the party thins out.  But all he wants for Christmas is still out of reach, with the bluest eyes he's ever seen, and smells like Banana Boat.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor spoilers for the Christmas special, "Three Wise Men".

The skids were first to leave the farmhouse, soon after the stroke of midnight. Others were felled by the triple whiskeys, with Gail and Glen somehow leaving together soon after Katy and her two hockey hooligans escaped. Wayne figured that Gail was probably amping up to watch the trio, and Glen was just there for the ride. Odd bunch, those.

The rest of the party left, with Squirrelly Dan heading off with his sweetie, who'd just come from her parents. "Well," Wayne said when it was just him and Daryl.

A groan came from somewhere, so Wayne stuck his head into the living room, Daryl peeking around him. Coach, who everyone had thought left, was very much still there, passed out on the sofa. Someone had covered him with a blanket, which somehow made him look younger than his years. But the things he was doing with the pillow that he clutched tight to his chest, accompanied by the inappropriate noises he was making, served to tell everyone that he was very much an adult. An adult that obviously missed his dead wife, if the movement Coach made against the pillow was any indication.

"Let 'im sleep it off," Daryl said, then walked back into the kitchen. "I'll have a beer." Daryl looked at Wayne. "Wayne, how's a beer?"

Wayne nodded. "I'll have a beer."

Daryl opened the refrigerator. "Almost out," he said as he bent over and reached for a couple from the bottom shelf. Wayne, a bit looser from the trio of whiskeys, let his eyes linger. Though he'd grown used to having Daryl around - had been since they were in grade three - it was just the past few months that he'd started having _thoughts_ about his best friend. And damn if Wayne's horn didn't sit up and pay attention whenever he'd gotten a whiff of Banana Boat lately. That was pert much the reason Wayne'd gotten Daryl the cologne for Christmas.

"Wayne?" Daryl said, pulling him out of his stupor. Wayne nodded his head and took the beer, and hoped that the blush on his face would go away soon.

They sipped their beer as a quiet moment stretched between them. Daryl yawned. "Tired, Darry?"

Daryl smiled as he took a sip from his beer, then shook his head. "Sorry your present's at the trailer," he said. "I'll get it first thing."

Wayne waved him off. Just having his friends near was gift enough for him.

"Hey did you see those damned skids?" Daryl asked. The segue was enough to cause Wayne to pause. He studied Daryl for a second before he spoke.

"What time?" Wayne asked. The skids had been entirely on display most all night.

"You know," Daryl said as he looked away for a second. "Like when the hairy one tried to kiss the one with the hat under the mistletoe."

Wayne felt his face flush. It wasn't like he'd not thought of doing the same thing to Daryl half the night. He looked away as he sipped his beer,

"I mean, awkward," Daryl added. He looked at Wayne as he took another sip, then set his beer down. "When you're gonna do something like that, you gotta be, you know... _Smooth_."

Wayne looked back at Daryl just in time to see him raise the sprig of mistletoe above Wayne's head, and he dared a glance at Daryl's eyes. He found his best pal smiling, a look of joy on his face.

After a beat or three, Daryl's smile turned slightly panicked. "Don't leave me hangin' there, Big Shoots," he practically whispered. "It's tradition. And you don't fuck-"

Wayne took a chance and leaned forward, the last thing before he closed his eyes was Daryl's lips upturn into a smile. He pressed his lips against Daryl's and kissed for the briefest of moments, only to have Daryl grab one shoulder and one belt loop, and willed him closer when Wayne tried to pull back. Wayne felt Daryl's tongue brush up against his lips and opened his mouth, Daryl's velvety tongue dancing against his own.

When they finally parted, Wayne was surprised to find his hands on Daryl's backside, and that they were plastered together, knees to chest. He latched onto Daryl's gaze, and couldn't help but smile at the crinkled skin at his friend's eyes, and the broad grin on his face. Wayne leaned his forehead against Daryl's as he dropped his hand to Daryl's side and slid his fingers between Daryl's.

"Merry Christmas, Wayne," Daryl whispered before kissing Wayne again.

"Merry Christmas, Darry."


End file.
